The Captain and The Monkey of Forbidden Love
by AquaMarenia
Summary: Who would've thought that Captain Sparrow would fall in love with the monkey? Unfortunately, the monkey doesn't love him back. Rated T for drunkness.
1. Love

**A/N: Warning, I did this at midnight after I watched fireworks on the 4th of July. Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! I'm bored.**

**My friend, WILZ, helped me. She laugh the whole time.**

**I 3 Captain Jack Sparrow! And the monkey!**

**Johnny Depp is AMAZING!**

* * *

I was walking on the dock minding my own business. Me, Captain Jack Sparrow. I was drinking a big bottle of rum.

I tripped.

I fell asleep.

I dreamed of a beautiful meadow. Surrounded by pink and yellow flowers. Then suddenly everything caught on fire. There was a light above me. I flew to it. It was the sun. But the most unordinary thing happened, the sun… WAS THE MONKEY!

I woke up.

"OOOOOOOOOOOAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jack, the monkey squeals.

Where am I? I asked myself. I felt like I was going to barf. I must have been on a ship. The Black Pearl. My ship. Why was I not sailing it?

I looked up, Captain Barbossa.

I couldn't move. I was too drunk.

I laid down on the rail of the dock.

The monkey got on my chest.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed again.

He kissed me.

I knew I was in love.

* * *

**A/N: Heyyyyyyyyyyyyy.**

**So, I feel like this story needs more.**

**There's gonna be another chapter! Woooooooh!**


	2. MINE!

The monkey ran off.

How could he? And after all we've been through!

I finally got the energy to get up and slowly walk to Barbossa.

"You awake, Jack?" Barbossa asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Not you, the monkey, Jack."

"OOOOOOOAHHHH!" The sexy beast yelled again.

"Oh… um…. Barbossa, will you marry us?" I asked.

"You and who?"

"The monkey."

Barbossa got wide eyed, "He's mine! I fell in love with him first!"

"You will never have him! He's mine!" I argued.

"OOOOOOOOOAHHHHHHHHHHH!" The monkey screamed, running to the other side of the ship.

Me and Barbossa looked at each other.

"Mine!" I yelled.

We pushed and shoved on our way to the monkey.

"You shall never have him," the fatty said as he pulled out his gun.

"No, mine," I pulled out my gun and shot him.

He died.

* * *

**A/N: It's not over yet, you guys!**

**Wait for the next epic advencher! (Spelled wrong)**

**Might be the last chapter,**

**maybe not.**

**I 3 u!**


	3. Rejection

I looked at the monkey. He was so beautiful.

I took off my favorite ring and put it on him.

"Will you marry me?" I asked.

"OOOOOAHHHHHHH!" my monkey yelled.

"I take that as a yes," I said, smiling.

"OOOOOOOAHHHHHHHHHH!" my fiancé yelled again. He took off the ring and threw it overboard.

"No!" I yelled.

He slapped me and jumped overboard.

I watched him swim to the horizon.

When he was gone, I threw Barbossa off the ship. Well, of course, first I stole his hat, jewelry, and that blasted giant telescope.

I watched him sink to the bottom.

"He's none of ours now," I told the dead body of my former 'friend' I guess what I would call him.

I sat and leaned against the rail, as I had before when I woke up on my ship.

I sat there, lonely and rejected.

"Why does he not love me back?" I asked myself.

I sat there for a few hours.

I was so depressed, I didn't realize I wasn't drinking any rum.

I went to the bottom of the ship, found some rum, and started drinking.

"Here's to rejection," I said raising the bottle.

I gulped down the whole bottle.

* * *

**A/N: I think I will continue writing this. First, me and my friend started it because we were bored and excited from seeing fireworks, but people like it. :D**

**I'm glad you guys enjoy it!**

**POTC is my favorite movie series! They are AWESOME!**

**Johnny Depp is AMAZING!**

**I like reviews, so a million makes me happy! :D**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	4. HeartBroken

I got up.

"I'm not going to give up!" I told myself.

I sailed into the horizon where I saw the monkey go last.

* * *

Five days later, I arrived to Tortuga, the place where you usually get drunk. But I was there for something else. Love. Love is the only thing that can keep a person alive. That, and my beautiful ship, The Black Pearl.

I was searching for my love. I don't know where it went.

"Persephone!" I said as an angry woman came over to me.

"Hmm." She said angrily as she slapped me and walked away.

That was okay. She was not my one true love. The one who had rejected me. He was the only one who I held in my heart. The only one I cared about.

Ahh! I haven't had rum in 4 hours! I was starting to get romantic and sappy!

I found the first passed out guy I saw. I took the rum in his hand and started to drink. I was too depressed to look some more.

Soon, I passed out.

* * *

I woke up. Joshamee Gibbs was standing over me.

"Captain, are you okay?" Gibbs asked. "I haven't seen you in a week!"

"I'm okay, Gibbs. Just heartbroken." I answered.

"Heartbroken?" he questioned. "Women are nothing but trouble."

"I know." I answered. "But this is no woman."

"What?"

"I'll explain later, bye!" I said running off.


	5. Search

The search went on. For days, for weeks. I had to find my love.

One day I sat my ship in the middle of the ocean to have a rum break. Suddenly, a ship rose out of the water. The Jolly Roger.

"William Turner!" I yelled from my ship. Maybe he could help me.

"Yes?" he yelled back.

"Have you seen a monkey?" I yelled.

"What?"

"A monkey!"

"What?"

"I need to find Jack the monkey!"

"What?"

"The one that hung around Barbossa a lot!"

"What? I can't hear you! I'm coming over." Will said as him and a few of his crew swung over on ropes with him.

"Hello."

"Hi." Will answered. "What did you trying to tell me?"

"Oh yeah…" I said, trying to retrace my thoughts. "I am looking for my love."

"Who is?"

"The monkey."

"What monkey?" Will asked. I can't believe he didn't remember Jack the monkey!

"Barbossa's monkey, Jack."

"Oh. This monkey?" He asked pointing to the top lookout spot on my ship.

"Yes." I said looking up. I can't believe he was there the whole time. But he swam off… how did he get up there?

"So you're in love with the monkey?" Will asked.

"Yes." I replied.

"That's weird."

I pulled out my sword.

"You know you can't kill me." Will answered.

"Where's your heart, then?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Oh. You probably did something romantic and gave it to Elizabeth Swan." I answered. I know everything.

Will looked surprised. He knew I knew everything. Maybe. Or maybe he just thinks I am a drunk pirate who's woman kissed me before.

"Yes. I know."

He hit me with the pommel of his sword.

I was knocked out. Again.


	6. Dream

I woke up. I was on the dock. How did I get here? That must have been all a dream. Weird.

Jack the monkey stood next to me.

"OOOOOAHHHHHHHH!" It yelled and slapped me.

Jack the monkey? I was in love with him?

"There you are Jack." Barbossa said as he walked up to me.

"Hi." I said.

"No, the monkey, Jack." Barbossa said. Again. For the millionth time. They really need to rename the monkey.

I got up. And so did the monkey, on Barbossa's shoulder.

"OOOOOOOOOOOAHHHHHH!" It yelled at me again.

I knew I had a drunk dream.

* * *

**A/N: This is the end of the story. I know... "Awwwwwwwwww. They didn't get married or something." I know. It is so sad. But my friend yelled at me for having a Jack/Jack pairing. lol! Plus, not all endings are happy. Romeo and Juliet for example, they both died.**

**I have a question for you guys... Have you ever had a dream that you liked/loved/were-married-to someone that you didn't like in that way?**

**(I did. Last night. Eww.)**


End file.
